Lignosulfonic acid-doped polyaniline (LIGNO-PANI) is an important polymer having wide utility in a variety of applications due to its dispersibility in water, isopropyl alcohol and aqueous rich solvent mixtures and resins. The dispersibility is attributed to the presence of the bulky water-soluble lignosulfonate counter ion, however conductivity is sacrificed for dispersibility when using LIGNO-PANI. Therefore, additional dopants are necessary to increase conductivity. When additional dopants such as hydrochloric acid, para-toluenesulfonic acid (p-TSA) and methanesulfonic acid (HMSA) are used to increase conductivity, initiation time of bulk polymerization becomes prohibitively long. LIGNO-PANI without the additional dopant does not result in a prohibitively long initiation time but high conductivity values are sacrificed. A considerable need exists in the art for the synthesis of additionally doped LIGNO-PANI that retains the advantages of wide dispersibility and high conductivity without the negative consequence of a high initiation time of bulk polymerization.